In The Beginning
by Maya Beebop
Summary: An explanatory fic linking the movie with the cartoon
1. Chapter One

Beetlejuice fell to earth in the Neitherworld, and promptly sprained some area of his behind.

"What's goin' on here? I want my trip back to Earth!"

He apparently was in a rage because of the Sandworm-eating and head-shrinking he had received just a few weeks before. The Deetzs were smarter than they seemed…at least, that chick was. Paired with the Maitlands, they proved to be a pretty fearsome group.

But then again…BJ always loved a challenge.

"Don't think this is over! When I get over there, you're gonna wish you never heard my name!"

Lydia was stuffing that awful red dress into a hole in the backyard when Delia stuck her head outside.

"Lydia! Your new bedroom set is here! Come take a look!"

Giving the dress one final shove with her foot, Lydia followed her mother upstairs into the girl's bedroom. A new bureau, bed, and nightstand were in their respective places in the room.

But the crowning charm was a full-length mirror that now stood in the corner. Lydia took one look and tried not to stare.

"Wow, Delia…it's…_great_." Lydia came forward to admire the silvery surface.

"I know," Delia beamed. "Isn't it? Well, I'll be downstairs cooking supper. You put all your clothes away in your new furniture, and be in the dining room by six thirty, ok?"

"Alright."

Her mother bustled out and Lydia began carting the piles of clothes over to her drawers to replace them.

Beetlejuice flew towards the Roadhouse, a place where he stayed occasionally between jobs, and went up to a room that housed an ancient mirror. Rumor in the Roadhouse was that it could connect with any mirror in the Outerworld that was reflecting the image of a person who knew the ghost looking in.

"That girl knows exactly who I am. I know where her room is… Hey, mirror!"

A sparkle started to glimmer in the very heart of the glass.

"Deetz's. Upper bedroom in the middle of the second floor. You got contact?"

An image began to focus…of a girl busy in her bedroom…

Lydia was so busy putting stuff away that she barely noticed something strange appearing in her mirror. When she caught a glimpse of the shadowy silver becoming dark and opaque, she put the clothes down and walked over to it with a progressing scale of uneasiness rising in her throat.

She ran her fingertips over the cool glass, only to realize that her reflection was almost nonexistent. What was more, a figure was starting to appear through the fog on the other side of the mirror…

Wait, what am I thinking? "Other side of the mirror"? Lydia shook her head, not wanting to think of anything as strange as that quite yet. 

But the idea was starting to take form and shape, as well as the image. Kind of large; definitely not her proportions.

"What the…"

The figure was becoming clearer. When it was totally in focus, Lydia fought with all her might to hold back a blood-curdling scream.

"Hey babes."


	2. Chapter Two

Beetlejuice's face bore a grin of the most malicious victory one could imagine. Lydia was using the side of the bed as support, because she had fallen over from the sheer shock of seeing this…_monster_ in her mirror.

"What…what in…how?" she barely managed to speak.

"Why does it matter? You owe me big-time for that sandworm attack." He grinned, if possible, even wider. "You got no idea what kind of fun we're gonna have, babes."

Lydia stared in horror at the cackling figure of the ghost. Images she had only seen in her absolute _worst_ and scariest nightmares were now beginning to run through her mind at a lightning speed. Thoughts of the most dastardly things he was possibly capable of doing were starting to become a reality for the poor girl.

"'Course, the real fun can't start until I get over there. The 'B'-word's gotta be said three times." 

His face dropped a little, in what looked like real disappointment. Lydia's mind left the terrible thoughts for a moment to come up for air and a faint grasp of Hope…

But as soon as Lydia sighed the relieved breath of pure thanksgiving, Beetlejuice gave the most evil, haunting laugh she would ever hear.

"But we both remember how _good_ I am at throwing my voice…don't we?"

Lydia's mind was now a frightening blank. She saw, but couldn't move or speak. She knew what was going on around her, but couldn't do anything about it. 

A voice nearby was saying something about having to "say the full incantation for you to go through." She didn't recognize it; the voice sounded French.

Then, _his_ voice started in her mind.

"I know, I know. Now get out of here so I can go already!"

Whoever else was there had left. Only Beetlejuice was there now.

"Alright, babes. Seems I gotta do a bit more, so you won't mind if you just stay like that for a few extra seconds…"

The pages of a book were being flipped.

"Here it is…" 

Here, he controlled Lydia's voice and began the short but very powerful speech.

"Though I know I should be wary,

"Still I venture someplace scary,

"Ghostly hauntings I turn loose,

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" 

Suddenly, Lydia could move. She cowered at the foot of her bed as she listened to the sound of breaking glass, though no cracks appeared in her mirror. The howling and insane laughter filled the room, though it seemed that no one but she could hear it!

Daring to look up as she was curled in a ball on the floor, her eyes met those of the demon floating, free, above her mirror, only a few feet away.


	3. Chapter Three

Beetlejuice stretched as far as his joints could go, and possibly a bit further as he lifted his head from his shoulders and gave it a good spin before replacing it. Yawning and taking a long look out the window, he enjoyed his first few minutes of freedom with the greatest of relish.

Meanwhile, Lydia was slowly but surely inching her way towards the door.

She was almost touching the doorknob when the ghost turned and noticed her plan.

"Oh no, no, no babes. We've got too much planned for you to go off and escape."

Beetlejuice conjured strange, sectional metal bindings out of nowhere and sent them towards Lydia. As she gasped, they enveloped her and kept her arms pinned to her sides. 

The amount of so much solid steel around her weighted Lydia to the floor, but not for long. Beetlejuice levitated her, upside-down, about five feet above the wooden boards below. Luckily, however, she was wearing pants for the first time in ages.

__

Thank god for small favors…

Beetlejuice stepped down onto the floor and walked over to Lydia, grinning. But Lydia had other ideas. Sucking in a phenomenal breath, she screamed as loud as she possibly could.

The ghost covered his ears and his face bore a look of pain. But with a snap of his fingers, a gag appeared over her mouth and her voice was rendered silent.

"Jesus, babes. Anyone ever tell you you're too loud?"

She shot him a look that, if given the chance, could have actually killed him. As the opportunity had passed centuries ago, he merely gave a faint grimace and sat down on her bed.

"You know, I can be a pretty reasonable guy. I realize that storming your room and tying you up is pretty rash and I'm probably going to regret it in the morning. But then again, I'm still pretty mad about what you and the Maitlands did to me.

"I was never good at math. But I figure being mad at one point and being sorry for it later even out. So I figure I'm in the clear.

"But hell, I might not feel bad about this in a couple of days. Even then, I'll still feel pretty good! So it works out all 'round, don't it, babes?"

He grinned again and noticed Lydia's face was becoming tomato red and she was having trouble breathing properly. Putting two and two together, he flipped her right side up and watched the blood level in her face return to normal.

Putting on an "I-care" act, he put his hands on her shoulders and reassured her.

"Hon, relax. It ain't time to worry about your life yet. I wouldn't waste all this precious you-and-me time so quickly. What without mom or dad to walk in for awhile, and the happily-deceased couple off in the Neitherworld for a review, you and me are gonna have some real fun."

Lydia's eyes widened and all the color drained from her face. Her expression puzzled him at first, but Beetlejuice suddenly realized what the chick must have been thinking. Even though he didn't plan on anything of the sort, it felt good to know she was afraid of losing more than her life. 

"You see, while I was coming over, I sort of froze the Living World's time. So mom is in the kitchen, papa's in the hall, BJ's in the bedroom and babes is up a wall."

The stupid pun would have made Lydia laugh, if she wasn't already gagged and bound.

"So, you got a name, Toots?"

The gag came loose, and Lydia took a deep, clean breath. A true feat considering how close the dirt-bag was to her.

"L-Lydia," she managed to choke out. Beetlejuice considered this for a moment, putting a finger on his chin. Lydia took the time to try to wriggle free of her bindings, but a somewhat involuntary snapping of BJ's fingers and the gag was back on.

"Lydia, huh? Not especially attractive. I liked it when all I called you was 'babes'. I might just stick to that." He gave her a smile and floated, Indian-style, in the air.

"I got it. You know what, toots? I know exactly what I'm gonna do. Where's that weddin' dress I gave you that I may _remind_ you you never returned?

Lydia thought for a moment, then shook her head.

"Don't know? That's a shame, cause I think I see it outside in the yard. Gimme a sec."

He disappeared and was back in a moment with the poor, disgruntled gown.

"Oh great, look at this! It's all ripped up and all the frills are missing. All that's left is this diamond-shaped thing with a hole in the middle." Beetlejuice pointed to the moldy thing. 

Lydia also noticed that several spiders must have found it and made webs in it. The webs, however, were huge and expired, having turned black and the pattern sunk into the cloth itself. It had no hope of ever coming out.

BJ shrugged. "Ah well, beggars can't be choosers, can they babes? I never digged the schoolgirl outfit on you anyway."

A quick snap of the fingers and Beetlejuice was holding the school uniform in his hand, while the red shroud had appeared on Lydia, covering a black bodysuit of some sort.

"Much better." Beetlejuice was acting so perverted, he was making himself sick. He had to remind himself that it was all for the cause, and threw the outfit into the closet.

At that moment, an earth-shattering bang resounded from the third floor. For a moment, BJ floated next to Lydia, wondering what it could have been. But their questions were soon answered, as Barbara entered the room.

"Lydia? Lydia, we're ho-…oh my god!" She had gotten a full-scale view of the situation and gasped in surprise.

"What is it, Barbara? What the…" Adam entered as well and also did a double take at the floating couple.

"What are you doing with Lydia?" Mr. Maitland demanded of the haunt.

Beetlejuice shrugged and sighed. "We were just about to get the party started, you know. Ain't that right, babes?" BJ turned to Lydia with a smirk on his face.

As Lydia was furiously shaking her head, Barbara remembered how to send the ghost away.

"Beetlejuice!"

He looked up in surprise. Oh crap! He was going back!

"Beetlejuice!"

Gotta think quick, gotta think quick…aha! 

"Beetlejuice!"

As smoke started to erupt from his feet, Beetlejuice grabbed onto the collar of Lydia's dress and stuck his tongue out at the Maitlands. A muffled scream from the bound girl ensued, as well as the disappearance of both the bogeyman and the girl.


	4. Chapter Four

Darkness and nothingness whizzed by them at an alarming rate. Suddenly, a crack of lightning flashed and they were sitting on top of a huge, dilapidated house. 

Lydia fell over yet again from the heavy weight around her torso. A muffled cry of pain came from behind the gag when she hit the shingles.

"Welcome to the Neitherworld, babes. And the best part is that no one's gonna show up uninvited like those two back there." 

BJ made them both transparent and they sunk into the house. Falling into a room within, Lydia again landed on her side, the pain actually knocking her out cold.

The ghost stretched and the realized that the girl was unconscious. "Aw, nuts! Why couldn't you have landed on your rear or something?"

He grunted as he picked her up and sat her on a chair, the metal bonds loosening and then tightening around the back of the seat so that Lydia was held upright. 

"Can't do anything until she's awake. I'm gonna go get something to eat."

Beetlejuice left the room for the kitchen, snapping his fingers twice. The gag on Lydia's mouth disappeared. BJ hit the pantry, awaiting the moment when Lydia opened her eyes.

Darkness…figures coming into focus…broken furniture, mostly-closed door…

Lydia's eyes were blurred and watering. The pain in her side was almost unbearable. She longed to rub it and try to forget about the bruise now steadily developing on her arm, but the chains would not allow it. She moaned to clear her head and tried to remember where she was.

That's right. That ghost kidnapped me, took me to his world…the Maitlands tried to save me, but he grabbed onto me and…

But her thoughts were cut short by a sound outside the room somewhere. Her dilated pupils screwed up in pain as a flood of light hit her face and her ears hurt when they heard the sound of a door slammed open so hard that it hit the wall.

"You awake yet? I've waited forever! C'mon, wake up!"

He was now shaking her head back and forth, trying to get her to open her eyes so he could be sure she was still living. Lydia shut her eyes tight, trying to pretend she wasn't when a huge headache hit her full blast.

Her eyes opened wide in pain and she let out a groan. The pain was so intense! She felt like her head would burst open!

"Now _that's_ what I like to see. Nice, happy, little girl all ready to wake up and greet the day."

Lydia's head slumped over, her chin on her chest. BJ was puzzled.

"Hey, what's the matter? You ok? You can't die yet!"

He held her chin up and lightly slapped her cheek, thinking it would revive her. It didn't.

"Aw, babes! What's goin' on here? I don't think I hurt you _that_ bad!"

Lydia however couldn't answer. Her head was pounding, and her mouth was lying open. 

BJ thought for a moment, then tried the only thing he knew would actually wake her up if she _could_ wake up.

Lydia spat in his face. "What the _hell_? You sick, twisted-…"

"Babes, it was just a little peck to get you to wake up! Trust me, if I wanted to, I'd have gone for the five-second French!"

This disgusting thought almost made Lydia throw up. "What do you want with me? What's gotta be so important that you have to tie me up, kidnap me, and then try to _make out_ with me?" she demanded.

"Revenge, toots."

"Revenge _this_!" 

Lydia swung her foot upwards, straight into his crotch. BJ's eyes crossed in pain, and he went flying out of the room, howling.

The ghost reentered the room, looking pained and somewhat angry.

"Nice move, babes. But it's gonna cost you." Ropes appeared from nowhere and bound Lydia's feet to the legs of her chair.

"We can keep this up until you look like a mummy, toots. I'd much rather cut to the chase."

"And what chase would that be?"

"A little night on the town, babes. It's show-time!"

As soon as he spoke the words, the metal and ropes detached from her and she stood up. The first thing she did was to rub her bruised arm. The second was her race for the door.

Beetlejuice hadn't been expecting this, so when she actually made it halfway down the hallway, he kicked it into high gear and flew after her.


	5. Chapter Five

Lydia had made it to the street by navigating blindly through the house, trying doors and trying hallways. Finally, when she saw the outside, she tossed herself through a window and into a pile of dead leaves.

Shaking off the minor annoyances, she sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her. But as she ran, she slowed bit by bit to look at her surroundings.

Everything was out of proportion, warped, discolored, and so insane that she seriously questioned her own sanity just by looking at it. But her fears were elevated quickly when she heard him calling for her.

"Hey! Wait up, babes! You're gonna get-…"

But she didn't have the chance to hear what he was going to say, because she tripped over a manhole cover and fell straight into the hole in the street. Again, darkness surrounded her.

BJ looked at the hole she had fallen through, knowing full well that she wasn't sitting in junk at the bottom of the tunnel. A sign next to the hole locked his suspicions in, as it read, "Caution: Manhole to Saturn. Danger of Sandworms". 

Though he hated sandworms with everything in him, the idea of them getting their kicks out of the chick instead of _him_ was hated even more. So buckling up and strapping down, Beetlejuice dived straight into the hole and prayed she hadn't already been eaten.

There was sand everywhere. Strange red arcs stuck up out of the endless desert. Lydia turned around and around, but she couldn't see anything, _anywhere_. Just miles and miles of endless yellow sand.

But was that something _moving_, off in the distance? She couldn't tell. But it had alternating light and dark purple bands on it…and it moved like a sideways snake, coming up out of the sand at intervals, only to dive back down as it moved along.

Lydia tried to focus. It certainly didn't look like something she'd want to meet. However, she didn't have much say, for the next instant, something huge and purple shoved its head out of the dune in front of her and threw waves of sand down upon her. 

As she fought to look up, the ugly thing reared its head and opened its mouth, from which a _second_ head protruded and unveiled its foul, sharp teeth. The creature seemed to grin and shot its heads toward her.

Lydia braced herself for the impact. But just as it was about to devour her, she head a deafening roar and opened her eyes to see a figure grab hold of the monster's head and throw it sideways.

The person wrestling with the worm was Beetlejuice.

He flew down to her and yelled over the din. "Grab on, Lyds! We gotta fly!"

She asked no questions. Lydia grabbed his hand and he pulled her upward into the air. As the creature below stretched out its neck to catch them, Lydia spotted a black circle in the sky. Beetlejuice was making straight for it.

"C'mon, we can make it!" he shouted into the wind. 

The monster reared back, ready to strike a final blow, and the hole seemed so far away…

But just as the creature's head shot forward to eat them both, Beetlejuice and Lydia threw themselves into the hole. They shot up, coming out of the manhole in a spray of sand, cart-wheeling into the night sky. 


	6. Chapter Six

BJ and Lydia breathed a great sigh of relief. The monster was back in its world, they were back in the Neitherworld, and they both retained all their limbs.

"Thank you."

Beetlejuice looked up. Had he hit his head back there, cause she _couldn't_ have said what he thought she had just said.

"What did you say?"

"I said thank you. For…saving me, back there."

BJ didn't believe it. "Well, I just didn't want those sandworms to get you before I got done with you. That's all. Trust me, kid, I'm gonna scare you till your limit!"

Lydia looked at her feet, then farther down to the street below. They were still floating. As soon as she realized she wasn't holding his hand any longer, she felt herself start to plummet towards the road far below!

Beetlejuice noticed hr descent and teleported to just below her. Catching her hero-style, he floated to the ground, replacing her on her own two feet.

Just as she stood straight, Lydia thought she heard someone call her name three times.

__

"Lydia, Lydia, Lydia!"

Suddenly, she felt herself fade away from the Neitherworld, and as Beetlejuice watched with horror, she actually disappeared.

Lydia fell to earth in her own room, at the feet of the Maitlands. She coughed and rubbed her eyes. She was home!

"Oh Lydia, are you alright? What happened? What did he do to you?" They bombarded her with questions. Lydia only looked towards the mirror, then stood up and glanced at her mirror.

"What's the matter, Lydia? Why are you looking at your mirror?"

"I…I…"

"Oh, you poor thing! Here, lie down…" 

Barbara tried to usher the girl to her bed, but Lydia fought her and grabbed the mirror frame, peering into it, trying to see through.

"It's just a mirror, Lydia. Come lie down. Are you alright? We can talk about it later if you want…"

"N-no. Nothing…happened…I'm _fine_. Just…just need to…to lie down." Lydia tried to reach her bed, but fell down onto the ground and fainted.

Beetlejuice stared at the spot where Lydia disappeared. It _couldn't_ have been that simple! _Call her name three damn times, and suddenly she was safe at home?_ It wasn't _fair_!

Besides…he hated to admit it, but he actually felt kind of good when she thanked him…for saving her.

The thought hit him hard. He didn't _save_ her! No…he just…made sure the sandworms didn't eat her! Yeah! Because _he_ wanted to do her in! Yeah!

__

But what was that "hero" bit you just played, rescuing her from her fall?

Damn it, even his subconscious was working against him! Was it such a bad thing after all? She _was_ pretty hot…

"But she'd never go for a guy like me!" 


	7. Chapter Seven

Beetlejuice stared at the spot where Lydia disappeared. It _couldn't_ have been that simple! _Call her name three damn times, and suddenly she was safe at home?_ It wasn't _fair_!

Besides…he hated to admit it, but he actually felt kind of good when she thanked him…for saving her.

The thought hit him hard. He didn't _save_ her! No…he just…made sure the sandworms didn't eat her! Yeah! Because _he_ wanted to do her in! Yeah!

__

But what was that "hero" bit you just played, rescuing her from her fall?

Damn it, even his subconscious was working against him! Was it such a bad thing after all? She _was_ pretty hot…

"But she'd never go for a guy like me!"

Lydia stood in front of her mirror, three days later. She had recounted the story to Adam and Barbara over and over again, and they made her promise not to tell her parents. But now…remembering the Neitherworld…she had a sort of feeling to go _back_…

"Back? Lydia, shut your mind up! You don't want to go back to that world! Back to that insane place! Back to…_him_…"

But somewhere inside, Lydia _did_ want to go back. So she reached deep into her mind and tried to recall a four-line phrase…


	8. Marshmallow Ending

BJ sat in the dark room with the mirror in the Roadhouse. He had just given up hope on the mirror to show him the pathway back to the living world when a sparkle shone in the heart of the glass.

At first, he didn't believe his eyesight. He even lifted up a large rock and raised it above his head to smash the mirror to pieces when he saw _her_.

That girl! He could see her in the mirror!

But…she was facing him! And the rest of the glass had gone cloudy and opaque…

"What the…"

Lydia sort for fell out of the mirror rather ungracefully, falling flat on her face. Beetlejuice reached down and grabbed hr hand, pulling her back to her feet.

"Um, thanks." Lydia brushed herself off, blushing.

"No problem, Lyds."

She looked at him with a weird look on her face, sort of surprised and amazed at the same time.

Beetlejuice gave her a suspicious look. "What? Do I have bug guts on my face? Cause if I do, it was lunch."

Lydia giggled a bit and then shook her head. "No. It's just…it's the first time you've actually used my name. Or part of it, at least."

BJ looked off into space. 

"Uh, wait a minute, babes. This isn't what you-…"

Lydia looked very knowing.

"Hold on a sec, toots. There's no way-…"

…

"Listen to me! I don't-…!"

…

Beetlejuice gave up and sighed. "Yeah. Sure. Think what you want."

"Beetlejuice?"

"Uh huh?"

"Thanks."

And to cap it all, Lydia gave him a quick hug before starting back towards the mirror.

She had one foot in the portal when the ghost came out of his stupor and spoke.

"Hey, Lyds? I dunno…you wanna…come back sometime? I could actually _show_ you around the town this time around…"

Lydia smiled and nodded. "Sounds good, Beetlejuice. Just don't kidnap me next time."

Beetlejuice grinned and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "I'm the Ghost with the Most, babes! I gotta make an entrance! 

"And uh, call me BJ. You say my full name too often and you know what happens."


End file.
